Thriller/Heads Will Roll
Thriller/Heads Will Roll 'è un mash-up di ''Michael Jackson e gli Yeah Yeah Yeahs ''cantato dalle Nuove Direzioni insieme alla squadra di football nell'episodio Gioco di squadra, l'undicesimo della seconda stagione. David Karofsky decide di unirsi alla performance solo dopo aver visto l'entusiasmo del pubblico. La canzone è stata successivamente aggiunta alla tracklist della raccolta ''Glee: The Music, Volume 5. Testo della canzone '''Santana e Rachel con le N.D.: Off with your head D-dance dance dance till you're dead O-off off off with your head D-dance dance dance till you're dead O-off off off with your head Artie: It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart, Artie e le Nuove Direzioni: You try to scream Artie e Rachel: But terror takes the sound before you make it Santana: Heads will roll, heads will roll! Artie e le Nuove Direzioni: You start to freeze Artie e Rachel: As horror looks you right between the eyes Artie: You're paralyzed, 'cause this is Artie e le Nuove Direzioni: Thriller, thriller night Artie: And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike, you know it's Artie e le Nuove Direzioni: Thriller, thriller night Artie: You're fighting for your life inside a Artie e le Nuove Direzioni: Killer, thriller Artie: Tonight! Rachel e Santana ''': Off with your head D-dance dance dance 'til you're dead O-off off off with your head D-dance dance dance until you're dead '''Santana: Ooh, you hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun Artie e le Nuove Direzioni: You close your eyes... Artie and Rachel: And hope that this is just imagination Santana: Heads will roll, heads will roll! Artie e le Nuove Direzioni: But all the while Artie e Rachel: You hear the creature creeping up behind You're out of time Artie e le Nuove Direzioni: Thriller, thriller night Artie: There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl Artie e le Nuove Direzioni: Thriller, thriller night Artie: You're fighting for your life inside a Artie e le Nuove Direzioni: Killer, thriller Artie: Tonight! Santana e Rachel con le N.D.: Off with your head D-dance dance dance until you're dead O-off off off with your head D-dance dance dance until you're dead Finn: Darkness falls across the land The midnight hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y'alls neighborhood And though you fight to stay alive Your body starts to shiver (Santana: off with your head) For no mere mortal can resist (Santana: Dance 'till you're dead) The evil of Thriller (Santana: Heads will roll, heads will roll!) Santana: Heads will roll, on the floor! Artie: Cause this is Artie e le Nuove Direzioni: Thriller, thriller night Artie: Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost could ever dare try Artie e le Nuove Direzioni: Thriller, thriller night Artie: So let me hold you tight and share a Artie e le Nuove Direzioni: Killer, thriller Artie: Tonight! Rachel e Santana con le N.D.: Off with your head D-dance dance dance until you're dead O-off off off with your head D-dance dance dance until you're dead O-off off off with your head Curiosità *La prima volta che le Nuove Direzioni mettono in scena un numero che include una canzone di Michael Jackson. *Questa canzone è molto famosa, ma non è stata cantata nell'episodio della terza stagione Michael perché già eseguita in Gioco di squadra; *Prima volta che la squadra di football si unisce alle Nuove Direzioni per eseguire un numero musicale. Galleria di foto Thrillerheadswillroll.PNG Ragazzenelfootball.PNG Kickassrachelfacciamoglimale.PNG Headswillrollragazzecheerleader.PNG Ragazzenelfootball_ps.png Thrillerheadswillroll_ps.PNG Thriller_3.PNG Thriller_4.PNG Tumblr_lgh7uh2wIO1qc3z7lo1_500.jpg Tumblr_lhwvdwPOg01qgf129o1_500.jpg Tumblr_lhy86pRlAp1qcw18co1_500.jpg Video Navigazione en:Thriller/Heads Will Roll es:Thriller/Heads Will Roll fr:Thriller/Heads Will Roll Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Mash-up Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two